Moving to the little town of Forks
by Babie.13
Summary: Au. Bella is Emo/Skater. She moves to Forks to live with her dad. She meets the Cullens/Hales, and quickly befriends them, and she meets the gorgeous Edward and falls head over heels but tries to hide it. Better than it sounds, LONG STORY ! Bella/Edward.
1. Forks

**The Little Town Called Forks.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Twilight. But i do own Bella being emo/skater and that she isn't as clumsy.**I was just woken up by a lot of turbulence and a loud monotone voice over the intercom of the plane.

* * *

"Please keep your seat belts on, we will be landing in Port Angeles very soon, thank you."

That's right; I am on my way to Port Angeles, Washington. To go see my father, Charlie Swan for the first time in about four years. I was sent to live with him because my mom, Renee Dwyer remarried a minor league turned major league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Phil is rich, so that's probably why mom's married to him, he showers her with gifts and takes her out a lot, they give money and whatever I want, but I absolutely hate it when people spend money on me.

My mom and Phil are about to have a baby so I told them I wanted to live with my father, so here I am, a seventeen year old skater/emo girl going from the sunny city of Phoenix, Arizona to the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

The last time my father saw me, I was the chubby quiet kid no body really talked to, and now I'm five foot five, have long mahogany brown hair, brown eyes and I'm really pale. I think most people are scared of me because of the way I dress. I'm usually wearing black, and I usually wear band t-shirts like; Bullet for my Valentine, Linkin Park, Death Cab for Cutie, CKY, Children of Bodem, Cute Is What We Aim For, Evanescence, ectr. (**a/n. not really emo/skater, but whatever, suck it up. ********) **I usually wear skinny jeans, or jean Capri's with chains on them, or even skirts with fishnet leggings.

As I made my way off the plane with my one carry on bag which happens to have a big picture of Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas on it, Oh how I love that movie. I spotted Charlie still in his work uniform, he's the chief of police in Forks, so I should get a lot of unwanted attention, everyone's probably talking about how 'Chief Swan's long lost daughter is coming to live with him' yippee, this should be fun.

I'm not really one to show my emotions, and I got that from Charlie.

"Hey dad," I said in a enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Bells, ready to get going?" he said as we made our way to get my luggage. His eye went wide as he saw that all my luggage were the ones that were black and had band logos all over them, but he picked up 3 of them and left me to pick up the other two, which was no trouble at all because he took the big ones.

We were driving in the old police cruiser for what seemed like forever before he broke the awkward silence,

"I got you a surprise for when we get to the house." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Cha-dad, you know I hate surprises, and when people spend money one me."

"Well I got it for real cheap, so you can't be to mad."

"Okay, well is there anything new around Forks I should know about?"

"Well there is a new family." He seemed happy about this, I hope there not a bunch of preps.

"Oh, what are they like, and who are they?" I'm really curious about them.

"Well there the Cullen's, The father works at the hospital as a doctor and the wife is an interior designer who works from home, and they have 5 children, all adopted, three boys and two girls. They tend to keep to themselves, but there very nice children."

"Oh nice."

Just as we pulled up to the house there was a rusty old truck in the drive way and I hoped out of the cruiser to see it, it looked really old, but defiantly had character, I was going to buy a new car anyways but I like his way better.

"Hope you like it kiddo." My smile got wider, atleast I have a parent who cares about me now, my mom just ignored me once she found Phil, but would buy me things so I wouldn't be upset, but that hurt even more that she thought I could be bought with material items.

"of course dad, thank you."

As we entered the house my dad asked me what I wanted for dinner, he said that he would just order pizza, which was fine with me because I'm not that hungry.

"I think I'm going to start cooking dinners starting tomorrow."

"You really don't have to."

"It won't be so much as a hassle because I used to cook for Renee all the time."

"Okay well, we can go to the grocery store tonight."

"Okay, let's go."

When we were at the grocery store, everyone looked at me like I was a disease or something, that that's probably because I had a Children of Bodem t-shirt on and a pair of skinny jeans and black ballet flats and my eyeliner was thick around my eyes, but I'm over it. People stopped and talked to Charlie and he would introduce them to me but honestly I didn't care, just more for people gossip about.

When we got home I put the groceries away so I would know where they are for when I cook, and Charlie went into the living room and watched TV.

"Bella, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure"

"I just wanted to tell you that you will be starting your first day of high school at Forks High School tomorrow." He said hesitantly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning." I said running up the stairs.

"You won't see me tomorrow morning, I leave before you get up for school."

"okay, well night."

"I will leave the keys to your truck and directions to the school for you on the kitchen table." He called up as I was about to the close my door.

I got my pajamas, that were black and had the words 'Bite Me' all over them, and a towel and headed into the bathroom, to take a long steaming shower.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and dried my hair and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it !**

**I will update every 5 reviews !**

**Hope you like it.**

**Tell me what you think and how you think Bella should meet the Cullens/Hales.**

**R E V I E W !**

**-- Babie.**


	2. School Day

When i woke up, the sheets were covering my full body, but there was a cold breeze coming from the open window.

I got up and ran to the bathroom and put it on hot, and hopped into the hot shower to relax my musclesm but as i was washing my body i looked at my wrist, and all the cuts on it. It brings back the memory of how Phil used to beat me, and my mom would pay no attention to me, and shower me with gifts to make up for Phil, which in the end made me cut myself, but i haven't since the last time he hitt me which was so long ago, but the scars remind me of how the past was real.

As i got out i dryed my body and hair with my towel, and then blew dry my hair.

I ran to my room, to look for clothes, since its a new school, i decided on black skinny jeans with a bright white shirt and gray suspenders hanging at the back.

I put my black tuke with the white skull on it and put it over my head, i grabbed my skateboarding shoes and my skate board and got in my truck for school.

When i arrived at the school, There were three people standing by a nice shiny volvo. Two girls and one boy, the first girl was short and seemed to be atleast four foot eleven, the next girl was tall and had blonde hair and looked insanely gorgeous, and the last one was the boy and he had the same shade of platenum blonde as the tall girl, they could pass for twins.

I stopped looking at them before they could notice i was staring so i turned my gaze to the floor and before i knew it i hit a wall and landed on the floor, when i looked up i saw a huge muscular boy with curly brown hair extending his arm, "I'm so sorry i didn't see you, would you like some help up." He could have passed for very intimidating but he seems like a giant teddy bear. I excepted his help up and said "thanks, i wasn't watching where i was going, I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Emmett Cullen."

So he's one of those mysterious Cullen's, he seems cool to me.

"Nice to meet you, Em."

"Since your new here would you like to eat lunch with me and my family today at lunch?

"Sure, that'd be great."

"See you at lunch Bella." He called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall way.

I took out my skateboard and started to race down the to office.

As i reached the office door i picked up my skateboard and walked in, and every eye was on me.

"Um, hello, i'm the new student, Isabella Swan."

"Hello Isabella, here is your schedule along with a map of the school and i need you to get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day, and by the way, I'm Ms. Cope."

"Okay, thanks"

As i walked out of the office i noticed that all the kids were at there lockers and looking at me funny.

I just gave a smile as i walked down the halls to my first class, English with Mr. Varner.

As i went into the class a boy with a baby type face came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, nice to meet you"

"Yeah, whatevs."

"Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"No thanks," i said as i turned away.

as he walked away i herd him mubbeling about always getting what he wanted, hmm.

English, and History went by quickly this morning and it was already time for lunch.

I walked into the lunch room and saw Emmett sitting with the two girls and boy i saw standing by the volvo this morning.

I walked to his table.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Emmett, Hows it hangin'?"

"Pretty good, this is my sister Alice" he said as he pointed to the short girl with spikey black hair. and "My girl friend Rose, and her brother Jasper, who is Alice's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you all," i shook hands with Jasper, and Alice engolfed me in a huge hug and same with Rose. I sat down beside Alice.

We talked about what classes i had and what i had next class and stuff like that.

Alice suddenly said, "I think you and Edward would be great .. friends."

"Um, who's Edward?"

"He's my brother, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"Cool, What's he like?"

"He's really nice, sweet and sensitive, and he has Bronze colored hair and green eyes, and he has some muscles."

"Sounds, very good looking."

Alice, Rose and Jasper had sly smiles on there faces.

Suddenly, Mike Newton came up to our table and put his arm around me.

"Hey Bella, Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because i said so."

"Come on, you know you want to."

He kissed my cheek, ew.

"Get off of me."

"You don't mean th-

He was cut of as i poured a whole thing of chocolate milk over his head, that i took off of Alice's lunch tray. She looked like she was biting her lip to hard because she was going to burst out laughing, along with the rest of the table.

"Bye Mike."

He walked away.

All five of us burst out laughing.

"Sorry Alice, I can buy you annother one if you want."

"No, deffinatly not, that was all worth it, trust me."

"Oh okay."

"Well Bella, the bell is about to ring, so we will see you at the end of the day."

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !

"see you later."

I walked to biology and Mr. Banner told me to sit at the empty desk at the back and that my partner would be back tomorrow.

I had gym with Mr. Clapp but i got to sitt out today because it was my first day.

When class was done, i saw the Cullens outside, so i skateboarded to them.

"Hey Bella, wanna sleep over tomorrow night, since its Friday tomorrow," Alice said was she was bouncing up and down, waiting for my answer.

"Sure sounds good."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, and by the way, we deffinaly need to go shopping sometime, i love your style."

"haha okay."

"Byeee."

"Bye."

I made my way to my truck and started it to life, which made an aweful ROARING noise.  
I blasted Evanescence-Sweet Sacrifice, and drove home singing the intire song.

I made spaghetiiee for dinner and me and Charlie ate while i told him about my day.

After dinner i took a shower and finished unpacking.

It was 11 when i was done so i decided to go to bed. 


	3. Meeting Sexy Edward !

It was 6 am when I woke up.

I was so excited to see the Cullen's and the Hales' today.

(AUTHORS NOTE ; I DECIEDED TO CHANGE IT SO THAT THE CULLEN'S ARE ALL ALICE AND EDWARD AND EMMETT AND THE HALES ARE THE CULLEN'S NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOORS, IT BENIFITS THE STORY BETTER !)

and i'm wondering about this Edward guy.

Sounds kinda hot.

But anyways i jumped up right away, and ran to the bathroom and took a nice steaming hot shower, and washing my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo... mmmm strawberry hair.

By the time i was out of the shower it was 6:45.

so i made my way to my closet and took out a pair of black leggings which were good for skateboarding because there light and not see threw, i decided on a black and dark blue plaided skirt which skulls on it, and a bright blue shirt and i decided to put in these vampire teeth i had from when i was little, they were fake, but looked really real.

I found a bullet for my Valentine tuke, with the words 'Tears dont fall, they crash around me.'

I decided to skate board to school today, I miss that i could do that in Pheonix.

By the time i made it to school, All the Cullen's were by their car.

Alice being the overly hyper one came and tackled me in a hug.

She pulled me over to where all the other Cullen's/Hale's were.

When they saw me Emmett ran up to me right a way and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Emmett."

"Omg, Bella !" Alice squealed.

"Whatt ?!"

"I love your outfitt, we should go shopping some time, please please please please please..."

"Sure, why not ? i need a new skate board anyways."

"Oh yeah, where's your car?"

"Its at home why?"

"You at like the edge of town, how did you get to school?"

"I rode my skate board."

Everyone looked at me like i was crazy, except for Alice, she had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, Bella i want you to meet my brother Edward."

Just then the boy with the black hoodie, that said Death Valley on it in White lettering, and black skinny Jeans, came up in front of me.

He held out his hand and said "Hi, i'm Edward Cullen, Nice to meet you."

I just stared at him for a minute, he has a voice that sounds like velvet, totally hot.

Shit, i then reaized his hand was still out to be shaken.

I shook his hand and said "um, I'm.. uh, Bella..."

He just chuckled which made my face turn scarlet.

I turned to Alice to see she had a devious smile on her face.

BBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG !

thank god, saved by the bell.

"well, i'm outs, see you at lunch."

I simply waved to them as i raced away on my skate board.

I heard Emmett yell "See yeahh Bells."

I made my way to English and some girl Lauren came up to me and said.

"I see your like hanging out with the like Cullens."

"Atleast you don't glasses."

"Just make sure you like stay away from like Edward."

"And why is this?"

"Because he's my ex, and he wants me back."

"Like oh. my. gawd. I didn't like know that."

"Are you like mocking me?"

"Like maybe."

"Just like stay away from the Cullen's and Edward."

and with that class started and she walked away.

All my morning classes went by quickly, Lauren giving me dirty looks, and i have EVERY class with her except Biology.

I made my way to the lunch room and there were all the Cullen's sitting at the table, and the only empty seat was next to Edward, oh joy.

I decided to go to go to the lunch line and get a bottle of Coke.

As I got out of line, i saw Emmett stand up and wave his arms like crazy.

"Whoa, Emmett, I can see you with you getting up and waving your arms like a mad man." i said as i sat down next to Edward.

We started talking about Random things.

"Bella." - (Alice.)

"Yeah Alice?" - (Bella.)

"Wanna come over tonight and have a sleep over?" - (Alice.)

"Sure." - (Bella.)

"Okay, Be ready by five." - (Alice)

"Okay, sounds good." - (Bella.)

Emmett looked at Laurens table and back to us and said.

"Why does Lauren keep glaring at you?" - (Emmett.)

"Because we started bitching at each other during class." - (Bella.)

"About what?" - (Emmett.)

"Oh she just to stay away from you guys, and more importantly Edward." - (Bella.)

"Oh gawd, not this again." - (Emmettt.)

"What?" - (Bella.)

"Oh Lauren tells girls to stay away from Eddie over here." - (Emmett.)

Edwards face went red.

"Um, why?" - (Bella.)

Alice inturputed Emmett.

"Edward and Lauren dated once, and she cheat on him with Mike Newton, and he dumped her ass so quickly she didn't know what was coming for her, and then she wanted Edward back but he wouldn't take her, so she tries everything to get back with him,"

"Sounds like a real whore and a half." - (Bella.)

"You have no idea." - Edward.

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG !

"Well i guess i'm off to class, see you guys later night." - (Bella.)

As i walked away from the lunch table, i couldn't help but wonder what Edward looks like without the hood.

I cant even see his face.

Only his eyes.

Which are a wonderful shade of green, almost like emeralds.

When i got to class i sat down in my seat and put my head on the table.

Everyone was filling into class, and i felt the seat next to me fill up.

As i looked up to see who it was, it was the last person i expected.

Edward Cullen !

"H-Hey Edwardd." - (Bella.)

"Hello Bella." - (Edward.)

Our converstation ended because Mr. Banner came into the room.

"Okay class, we will be talking notes. Copy everything on the overhead, and when your done you can talk quietly with yourr lab partner." - (Mr. Banner.)

Mr. Banner hooked up the overhead, and we all started to write it down.

"CULLEN, take off your hood, how many times do i have to tell you this?" - (Mr. Banner.)

I looked at Edward, no one else did, probably because this happens every time by the sounds of it.

"Yes, Mr. Banner." - Edward said kind of annoyed.

He took off his Hood, and WHOA !

His bronze hair had side bangs and at the end of his side bangs was black tips.

Can you say gorgeous?

I never noticed but he has black snake bites.

Oh god, he's gorgeous.

Shit, i think he noticed me looking at him.

But what can i say? Its hard to look away.

He gave me a crocked smile.

It would look bad on everyone else but not him, it suits him.

I looked away and let the hair fall in my face because i don't really want him to see that i'm blushing.

I took my time writing very slowly so that i would be done, right when the bell rang.

And then i wouldn't have to embarrase my sell infront of Edward.

Gym was boring.

Mr. Clapp made me go to class today.

And I had to be partners with Mike.

And since it was soccer i kicked the ball at him and hit him in the head alot.

After i got changed there was Mike outside the change room.

He came up to me.

"So Bella..." - (Mike.)

"Mike." - (Bella.)

"Wanna go out tonight." - (Mike.)

He moved so he was right in front of me.

"For fuck sakes, NO!" - (Bella.)

He pushed me against the wall and started kissing down my neck.

So i kneed him in the groin. and punched him in the face.

Well he will have a black eye on monday.

I went to the car park and there were the Cullen's and Hales' all standing at the black volvo.

I went to them with a big smie on my face.

"BELLLA! ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT!" - (Alice said so engergetically while bouncing up it down, it scared me.)

"As ready as i'll ever be." - (Bella.)

"Why do you seem in such a good mood" - (Emmett.)

"Well ..." and i countinued to tell the about what happened in gym class and outside gym class.

By the end of the story they were all laughing.

"Well i think i should really get home and pack." - (Bella.)

"Remember you getting picked up at 5." - (Emmett.)

"Sure, see yous laterrr." I called over my shoulder as i skateboarded away.

When i got home i went right to my room and packed.

After all my packing i went to the kitchen and made some Chicken for Charlie and left it Oven for him.

I wrote a note for Charlie. ;

' Dad.

I'm going to a sleep over at Alice's with Rose.

See you when i get home tomorrow.

And I left dinner for you in the oven.

Love youu.

Bells.'

Just then I heard a knock at the door.

That means one thing.

ALICE !

I made my way to the door and there was someone i didn't expect to see ...

Hope you like it.

REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS !

And then you will have to wonder for the rest of your lives who was at the door.

It could be ANYONE or a SPECIAL someone.

Well ta ta for now.

REVIEW ! it means alot.

-- Babie. 


	4. Sleep over

I walked to the door,

and there was the last person i expected.

Or i guess people.

There stood Emmett and Edward.

Emmett looks big as usuall.

and Edward looks so sexy.

"So can you stop staring at my brother so we can go..." - (Emmett.)

"Huh, oh yeah. Let me get my bags." - (Bella.)

I flushed a embarrasing shade of Scarlet.

I think Edward noticed because he gave me this totally sexy lopsided grin, only he could pull off something like that, without looking retarded.

Some how i think this is going to be an embarrasing night.

I went and got my bags, but Edward took them out of my hands.

"I can carry them myself, you know." - (Bella.)

"We know we know." - (Emmett and Edward said in unison.

"Can i carry my bags?" - (Bella.)

"Nope." - (Edward.)

"Fine then." - (Bella.)

As we made our way to the car, i couldn't help at look at Edward.

He put everything in the trunk and went to the drivers seat.

Emmett got into the backseat, so i guess this means i have to ride shot gun.

I got in the front seat and Edward turned on some music.

All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine.

We all talked the whole way to the Cullens, and i found out that me and Edward have alot in common.

And he also likes to skateboard like me too.

When we drove into the Cullen's House i think my jaw literally dropped.

It was a BEAUTIFUL white Mansion that looked to have about three levels.

When i finally stop staring at it, i noticed Edward already had my bags and had my door open for me.

"Uhh, Thanks." - (Bella.)

"Your Welcome." - (Edward.)

For some reason, i can never talk proberly around Edward, tonight should be ... interesting.

As we walked into the house it was so nice and why, it looked as though a interrior decorater decortated it.

But what caught my eye the most was a beautiful baby grand piano.

I shall ask Alice about that later.

"So what are we doing first?" - (Bella.)

"Well we are going to take your stuff to Alice's Room and see what Alice wants to do." - (Edward.)

"BELLA ! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOO MUCH FUN ! COME ON, COME ON, TIME FOR MAKEOVERS!" - (Alice, said as she opened her door and grabbed my stuff and dragged me into her bedroom.)

"Okay." - (Bella Hesitated.)

She made me sit down, and for about an hour she worked on my make over, before Rose came over and it was another hour after Rose came over.

"Your done." - (Rose.)

"Huh? What?" - (Bella.)

"We said your done, so now you can go down stairs and flirt with Edward..." - (Alice.)

"I have no idea what your um, talking about?" - (Bella said.)

"Mmmhhhmmmm," - (Rose and Alice "mhmm'ed at the same time.)

What gives them the idea i like Edward ?

He's like unhumanly gorgeous.

But i hardly know him.

We went downstairs to eat Dinner with the guys.

Emmett ordered five pizzas.

For all us teens because Emmetts, Alices, and Edward's parents went out.

After eating the pizzas, Emmett and Jasper had a burping contest.

Which resulted in Emmett winning, but surprisingly Jasper was close.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME !?" - (Alice, yelled pretty enthusastically.)

"Sure." - (Bella.)

"Why not?" - (Rose.)

"YEAHH!" - (Emmett, yellled loudly.)

"Yeah." - (Edward.)

"Sure." - (Jasper.)

After everyone agreed to play, we went into the living room and played Monopoly.

Apparently every week one person decides who gets to play.

This week Jasper picked Monopoly.

And i guess this is like our thing to do every friday night.

Luckily Rose and Jasper only live down the street from the Cullen's.

But i have to drive across town.

But something tells me i will be spending alot of time here tho.

Which, qutie frankily, i'm happy about.

Well we played Monopoly almost all night, and ended up fall asleep at the table playing.

Who knew these people could get so competetive.

But Rose ended up winning.

-- Hope you like it.

Tell me if you have an suggestions.

PWEEEESE REVIEW !

IT MEANS ALOT !

Oh and the next chapter will skip about a month.

-- Babie. 


End file.
